fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lifestones/@comment-16075172-20150410142733
So since suggestions for aspects of these things are open to ideas I went and made my own and hopefully I can get some feedback and approval along with it. The Mindstone as a sort of singular entity takes the form of a large, blue dragon. It's head resembles that of a serpent's head, only it is made of a malleable, moving, crystal-like substance that, while technically not biological, does hold immense power. The dragon itself is actually made up of several smaller dragons which are nearly identical. These dragons make up it's body and they all have points where they attach to the head. The combined power of the Mindstone is this being. Also, there are 76 different dragons that make up the entire being (Basically, there's a lot of waving tails in there.). At some point, these 76 dragons which make up the entire Mindstone split up, becoming Fragments of the Mindstone and wielding respective titles of their mind-centric abilities. The Will Fragment, being a very notable Fragment, is a prime example of this for many reasons, one of which being that it had the Will to give itself an actual name aside from "X Fragment", which all the other Mindstone Fragments had, and dubbed itself "Kaiser". The way the Mindstone Fragments technically manifest/infuse themselves into others is, let's say, unique. The part of the Mindstone's head that they are physically connected to would be their only technical physical part before they manifested. This part could be the only that that did manifest, anyway. Their body itself could be attained by whoever they had infused with and the power of that Mindstone Fragment Dragon can be unlocked by them, which works as follows: To the person that has the Mindstone Fragment infused with them, the Dragon is not something tangible. It is not even really visible to the naked eye. However, when they attack, the power of the Fragment is revealed; as they deliver a punch or a kick, the Dragon who resides in them will, say, deliver a headbutt or a whip of its tail along with the body of its' manifestee, which will greatly increase the power of their attack. If the person were to use magic or buffs, the Dragon would use its' own invisible magic along with them, or bless the person with its' own power. (If this isn't explained all that well, imagine that the Mindstone Fragment Kaiser inside of Revelian as just whipping its' tail at an enemy whenever he uses his sword, or something like that. The Dragon would be tangible to everyone but him, and it is technically invisible.) A notable power that all the Mindstone Fragments share is the ability to show the manifestee visions of the future, usually showing times when they will be in peril. The visions usually do not show very far into the future; usually a vision will show any time between 8 seconds to 30 seconds, more rarely showing a time between 1 and 2 minutes, and only on the rarest of occasions showing between 5 and 10 minutes into the future, and to some of the "once-in-a-lifetime" occasions where it can show many months into the future. Depending on the Fragment that a manifestee wields, what they do in relation to this dire future may differ. Many Fragments may just cause the manifestee to simply ponder about the future to themselves. However, there are quite a number of Fragments that allow the manifestee to change the future due to the power they give. One of the Fragments that does this is the Will Fragment, which gives the manifestee the Willpower to change their future for the better. It was because of this reason that the RYUs were able to alter the dark destinies that awaited them (i.e. Ergoth was given the will to avoid the fate of murdering his parents, Emotion avoiding the fate of being hit by a car as a child, Veyron avoiding being an evil minion of Kuipter, etc.). The visions can also happen in other occasions besides life-altering decisions, as in they often are given visions during battles that will allow them to avoid the attacks of their opponents. Their are some occasions when a Dragon's true power is mostly focused into a single being, or is spread evenly upon a number of different beings. This is due to a mechanic of the Dragons bodies. Sometimes, the scales on a Dragons body, which share part of the power of the full Mindstone Fragment they represent, will manifest separately from the entire Dragon. If the full power of a Dragon were unlocked (Say, by all the RYUS being realized of their full potential and power), then the scales manifested in other beings would return to the Dragon and cause it to become a full being in its' power. The scales would return to the other beings upon the manifestee of the Dragon's greater body returning to a normal state, but while this is happening, the power of its' scales cannot be accessed. In the case of equal power between manifestees (Like the Universal Units), this is a case of the Dragon's whole body being split equally between those who it has manifested in. Some Trivia Stuff: *The idea for the Mindstone and Fragments being dragons is because, as stated on The Kuipter Files page, RYU is Jepenese for dragon. *The idea for them seeing visions is in correlation to their avoiding the dark destinies, and also a bit of a nod towards the "RYUs are uncommonly called Timelesses" line on the same page mentioned before.